


DOWNTIME

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get a little time to relax. Just a few minutes where nothing is trying to kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DOWNTIME

Dean threw another log onto the fire, watched as sparks flew up into the night sky.

Ignoring the tired ache in his thighs, he crouched down and held his hands out to the flames, sighing with relief as the heat sank in. 

Behind him, Sam zipped up the tent and went to the cooler, pulling out the steaks and potatoes they’d bought earlier. He wrapped the potatoes in foil, stuck sharpened sticks through the steaks, put them aside. Got a couple of beers from the cooler, tossed one to his brother.

Dean grinned up at him. “Camping doesn’t always suck.”


End file.
